Game Over: Try Again?
by iNeedSeriousHelpYouGuys
Summary: After Rin's death, a strange note is left for Ryuji to find. Someone claims to know a way to bring Rin back. Ryuji didn't realize he'd be getting himself stuck in a time loop by meeting them. (Very) Loosely inspired by Kagerou Days.


The wind billowed through the air, pushing my hair into my eyes and making it harder to stand up straight. I suppose that's not too much of an issue, seeing as what I'm here to do, but nevertheless it made this more challenging than it needed to be.

I stare down at the rushing water, overflowing the banks of the river in this rain, and almost feel doubt for what I'm about to do. Will this really do anything? Will this help at all?

But then my mind digresses to that night on the camping trip, and I can see all the horrified faces of my friends. Can I even call them friends anymore? I know how stupid this would seem to Mephisto, Shura, or even Yukio for fuck's sake, but right now I don't care. I know that if I don't do this now, I may not work up the courage to do it later. And then we'd just be in this mess longer, wouldn't we?

I look over the edge of the bridge, and take deep breaths. I had thought that I'd be scared, or at least sad in this moment, but all I feel is numb. I feel like everything inside of me, all of the feelings of hurt and anger, already faded away with my decision to go through with this.

I close my eyes, and set Kurikara down beside me. Where I'm going, I won't be needing it.

With one last exhale, I let myself fall.

But not before I saw the demon smiling widely from the other side of the shore.

I could have been imagining it, but I could've sworn it was mouthing the words, " n."

…

Ryuji Suguro was not the kind of guy to make deals with demons. He was smarter than that, anyone could tell you, but that didn't matter right now. It was midnight at the old abandoned bridge on the edge of town. He was waiting for someone, and he knew he was being stupid. Awareness, however, did not overpower his sheer drive to do this.

I'm the only one who came, he thought, knowing that this was clearly a trap. But what else could he do?

He looked down at the letter, hoping there would be some sort of clue as to how this will go down.

Hello.

It has recently been brought to my attention that one of your companions has committed suicide.

Suguro winced at the blunt wording. Didn't this thing understand being sensitive?

I happen to have a solution to this dilemma. A solution, that if used correctly, can very well bring your companion back.

This was when he had been filled with an idiotic hope.

For a price, of course.

And this is where that idiotic hope disappeared.

This price was bound to be something bad. But…

Then he thought of Rin. Of Rin's smile. Of how his nose would scrunch up whenever he laughed. Of how no matter what happened, he always tries to protect him and the other exwires. And that was what made him come tonight. The chance that he could bring him back, however small, was enough to get to him.

"I see you came."

Ryuji spun around, only to come face to face with a hooded figure. It's voice sounded something akin to a cartoon snake, with little hisses and the suspicious tone. From just under the dark cloak, he could make out an unsettling smile, and knew right away that this was probably a bad idea.

Just do it for Rin.

"I'll be honest with you," the figure began, creeping ever so slightly closer, "I wasn't exactly eating you to be the one to come. If anyone, I was expecting the brother or the little blonde."

Ryuji clenches his hands into fists from inside his pockets. So the others did receive the letters, then.

"So you're after the little half-breed, hmm?" The figure chuckled and turned to look over the side of the bridge. "He was the first one to stop by my territory in quite some time. Lucky for you, too, because had he been just a couple miles away I wouldn't have been able to help you."

The demon, or so Suguro presumes, turns back to face him. "I can only make deals pertaining to those that lost their lives in this vicinity, you see?"

That's a pretty stupid rule, Suguro thought. Why was it telling him this, anyway?

"I'm telling you this because you need to understand the significance of this place if you are to go through with this," it said, smile never leaving its face. In fact, it almost seemed to grow larger.

Suguro stiffened. This demon could read thoughts, too?

"This just so happened to be the scene where your friend met his end. Right…" the demon begins moving its finger around slowly, before picking a spot to land on in the icy waters below. "…there."

He shivered at that. It wasn't something he wanted to think about.

"Now, about the deal." It took out a gray bony finger from under its cloak, scraping the nail along the safety railing as it approached. "I've earned myself a bad reputation for gambling in my days. For good reason, mind you. You will face a challenge, and if you complete it, you and your friend can get out of this debt-free. If you give up however…" it smiled, as if it's seen this happen many times before, which it most likely has. "If you give up, then I receive both souls."

Ryuji wanted to accept then and there, but the logical side of him knew that this must be some task if it was supposed to be worth two souls. "What do you want me to do?"

"Ah, so he does speak!" It said, lightly clapping its hands from under its sleeves. "Now, what do I want you to do? That's simple." It smiles in a way that makes it clear it just lied. "You are going to repeat the day he died over again, until you can make it to midnight without him dying."

That's it? It's just letting me go back in time and fix everything?

"Don't get too excited yet, child," it coos, amusement dripping from its voice. "It's not as easy as it sounds. You see, he was fated to die that die. you will literally have to cheat death to save him. And yourself."

Realization sunk in. That means that even if he stops Rin from… from that, the universe will still try to find a way to off him. Or at least try.

"Fine," He says. The demon pulls its skeletal hand from under the cloak, holding it out for him to shake. He meets it, and the demon slowly pulls down the hood with its free hand.

He only sees its eyes for a split second before the darkness overtook him.

…

Suguro woke up to the ringing of his alarm clock. He took out his phone, praying that it wasn't just some twisted dream.

7:01am Saturday

The day of Rin's death.


End file.
